


Of Commoners and Prostitutes

by areyoukiddingme



Series: We Can't Direct the Waves [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Georgian Period, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Pirates, Prostitution, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: “Rose?” I asked in horror, praying to God that I was wrong.“Commodore?”The other women lazily looked between us, their minds so corrupted that they couldn’t comprehend the scene in front of them. I, however, felt as though I’d been doused in ice water. Here was a ghost from my past, a women who I’d thought about almost relentlessly from the day we parted. And somehow I’d found her. In a cheap whore house surrounded by prostitutes.~Fallen on hard times and haunted by ghosts from their past, have they both changed too much for a happy reunion? Sequel to 'Of Commodores and Pirates', read before reading this one!
Relationships: James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We Can't Direct the Waves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058834
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind words and kudos on the first part of this series! The muse wasn't quite as strong in this one so there are only two parts, but it was still a lot of fun to write. Enjoy!

I reclined backwards onto the laps of the women surrounding me, the air heavy with opium smoke and sex. I watched as the woman above me handed the pipe to the person next to her. There was something familiar about her face, but I didn’t know why, the face swimming and blurry as I struggled to place where I had seen it before. Then the woman looked down and I felt a jolt of recognition. Sitting up quickly, I saw the same flash of recognition on her face as she absorbed my features.

“Rose?” I asked in horror, praying to God that I was wrong.

“Commodore?” She responded, confirming my suspicions.

The other women lazily looked between us, their minds so corrupted that they couldn’t comprehend the scene in front of them. I, however, felt as though I’d been doused in ice water. Here was a ghost from my past, a women who I’d thought about almost relentlessly from the day we parted. And somehow I’d found her. In a cheap whore house surrounded by prostitutes.

“Why are you in a brothel?” I demanded.

“Not here.” She said in a hushed voice, taking my hand and pulling me upright.

I stepped over the languid women, allowing myself to be pulled along by this apparition that had appeared in the lowest point of my life. She led me to one of the back rooms, pushing me onto the pile of exotic throws and cushions before drawing the scarlet curtain. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to clear my clouded head as she sat down next to me. I opened my eyes and looked to Rose who looked unreasonably nervous as she chewed her lip.

“How are you?” She asked eventually.

“Alive.”

“Very much the same as I am then.”

“What are you doing in a brothel?” I repeated my question from earlier, my voice sounding strained as I spoke.

“Don’t let’s talk about me, Commodore, it’s obvious enough. Let’s talk about you.”

“Don’t call me Commodore.” I blurted out harshly.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not one anymore.”

She finally looked to me and nodded, her eyes clouded with sadness.

“…You gave your boat to us.”

“Heavens no, it’s not because of that.” I spoke quickly, not wanting her to think that it was in any way her fault. “I chased a pirate through a hurricane.”

“A hurricane?!”

“Yes. And before you judge me harshly, I wasn’t myself. I was too enthralled in the chase to think clearly. I lost all of my men and I lost my title.”

“Shit. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was my fault.”

Looking down, she picked at her nails.

“I suppose I’ll have to get used to calling you James.” She commented weakly.

I knew that she knew my name, she had said it first on the night we lay together, and again on the fateful day we parted. But the fact that she had remembered knocked the wind out of me. Despite thinking of her every day since we parted, the sheer force of emotion I felt when she was before me was overwhelming. I suddenly felt nauseous and the room started spinning, my hand going to press against my forehead to try and gain control of the situation again.

“James?” She said worriedly, shuffling closer to me to place a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“It’s nothing.” I said harshly, the hand on my forehead clenching into a fist. “It’s all of this smoke. I’m getting a headache, that’s all.”

“It can be a bit much.” She admitted, her hand dropping from my shoulder. “Here, I’ll help you get out. I know a back way so you won’t have to pay for my time.”

“No.” I said, taking her elbow as she stood up.

“It’ll do you no good to stay here all day.”

She took my hand from her elbow and used it to pull me upright. I staggered to a standing position, my feet unsteady so she braced her hand against my chest lest I fall. I looked down at her hand on my person and she quickly removed it, her jaw shifting.

“Where are you staying?” She asked to the floor.

“An inn… somewhere.”

I struggled to remember the name but nothing came to mind.

“Alright. I’ll find you when I’ve finished my shift.”

She pulled back the curtain, peering left and right to check that the coast was clear. Leading me through the corridors hurriedly, we ducked under opium smoke and hopped over embroidered cushions, as well as prostitutes and clients alike. We stopped at a door which obviously led to the outside world, the bustling sounds of the street able to be heard through it. I worried that she was about to push me through, and I grabbed her arm to stop her from doing so.

“Go get some sleep.” She urged me, brushing my hand from her arm. “I promise I’ll find you when I’m done.”

I nodded unhappily as she opened the door. She pushed me out onto the street, closing the door smartly behind me so that by the time I looked back I was simply looking at a blank door. I lowered my head, returning my hat as I sloped away from the back door of the brothel.

It was true that I couldn’t remember the name of the place I was staying. I simply walked until I recognised it, taking in the name carefully this time lest I forget it again. Rose had commanded I go to bed and I strove to do so to rid myself of the drugs that filled my head and dulled my mind. I slept for as long as I was able, the sun only just setting outside the window and drinkers downstairs rising in volume. I roused myself, the fog clearing from my mind as I dressed and went downstairs to wait for Rose.

The next few hours were spent waiting and watching. I drank as the sun went down, the street lamps being lit one by one around us and the crowds at the inn swelling. I was there for felt like an age until I spotted a familiar woman sauntering down the street. It did take me a few moments, however, as she wasn’t dressed in the same way that I had envisioned. Gone was the unshapely brown dress that she seemed so comfortable in on my boat, it had been replaced with the latest fashions including a tightly corseted waist and wide skirts. Back on my ship, she hated such constricting garments. Now she walked in them with such ease that I had to wonder whether this was the same person.

Yes, it was fashion. But the colours were garish to show her profession, the neckline low and skirt high.

“Rose!” I stood, hailing her.

She stopped, searching for me among the crowd. When she spotted me, her mouth split into a wide grin and she approached me.

“James.”

“You took a long time.”

“It takes as long as it takes.”

I winced, thinking of how only moments prior she had a stranger of a man clambering over her, touching her skin, her lips.

“Would you like some dinner?” I spoke quickly, trying to distract myself.

“Dinner?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry, I- I have no money to spare.” She said, her chin drawing into her chest.

At this, my heart softened and I placed my hand on her shoulder to draw her gaze back to my own.

“I’ll pay.”

“In that case, I’d love to.”

She came to my side, angling my arm so that she could loop hers through it. It was a strangely familiar yet alien feeling, having her arm through mine again. It felt like a distant memory, a habit from a past lifetime, even though this was not something that we’d done often during those idyllic days we spent together. She just seemed to _fit_.

We went to a place of her choosing, her having been on this island longer than me, and when we arrived we ordered drinks and food. The place was orderly, not too fancy nor filled with drunkards and prostit… well. We chatted idly as we waited for out food to arrive and when it finally did, she ate ravenously. I had to pause just to marvel at how rapidly she was eating. It was as though she had been starving herself.

I only broached more sensitive topics of discussion when we had both finished eating.

“Can I ask after you now?”

She pulled a face and set down her glass.

“If you must.” She said, reclining further into her chair. “It’s not a pleasant story though.”

“You rarely have pleasant stories to tell, if I recall.”

Her jaw tightened and she looked warily to the other patrons around us, the ones who wouldn’t approve of pirates dining next to them.

“We, um, came across another naval ship. One that wasn’t so kind to us. I washed up on the shore of this island with a few of my crewmates. Some of them stayed with me while the others are searching the rest of the island just in case anyone else survived.”

She picked up her glass and drank from it. I considered my next question carefully, remembering how impulsive and quick to anger she was.

“Why are you working?”

“We’re saving up to get off this island. The port is so small that there’s no way we’d be able to steal- acquire,” she corrected herself, looking around anxiously, “a boat without being noticed. At this rate we may be able to buy our own boat by the time my men return though. Being a whore pays well.”

“I’m sure it does.”

“I won’t stand that tone, James.” She said tightly, her eyes going dark. “If you don’t like me working there then walk away now.”

“No, I- I don’t want to leave you. Not again.” I said, a hint of ugly desperation tinging my voice.

She leaned over the table, taking my hand wordlessly. Feeling her warm palm against my own grounded me, halting my frantic thoughts for the briefest of moments.

“I should get some sleep.”

Her hand slipped from my own and I felt hysterical again, rising with her as she stood.

“Thank you for the dinner.”

“Where are you living?” I asked, attempting to hide my mania.

“I’m not telling you that.”

“Why not?”

“I’ll find you when I’m free, James.”

I looked up at her pleadingly and she touched a gentle hand to my cheek. Leaning into her palm, I closed my eyes, my eyebrows drawing together. I didn’t know why, but it felt like I was going to lose her again.

“Trust me.”

She quickly withdrew her hand, glancing around at the rest of the patrons as she stepped back. I watched her walk away, my feet rooted to the ground. It was only once she was a decent way down the road that she turned back, blowing me a discreet kiss which I caught in my hand. I touched my fingers to my mouth, the corners of my lips turning upwards as she continued down the street.

* * *

I don’t know how I wiled away the hours the next day. Waiting, just waiting for Rose to finish work. Even the thought of going into another brothel turned my stomach and there wasn’t much else to do other than simply sit outside the inn, watching the foot traffic pass. After what seemed like a millennia, the sky began to darken and a few hours later Rose emerged from the drunken crowd. She spotted me more easily this time, her face brightening as she hurried towards me.

“Waiting for me?” She asked cheekily as she swaggered towards me.

“I missed you.”

“Don’t be desperate, Comm-” She bit her tongue, self-loathing on her face. “James. I’m sorry. I missed you too.”

She touched her hand to my elbow, the fleeting contact meaning more to me than anything that had happened since my boat had sunk. She looked around us, her expression paranoid and movements antsy. It looked like she wasn't planning to stay which was upsetting, as I had only just got her back.

"I've taken tomorrow morning off so I'll come and find you then. You can meet my men again... the ones who survived. I think they’ll be glad to see you.”

“Oh?”

“They talked of you often once we parted. Constantly comparing me to you.”

"Favourably?”

“To you, yes.” She grinned, shaking her head. “You were quite the perfect captain the moment you were gone.”

Her eyes became distant and I risked asking her a niggling question that followed the new information.

“And what of you?” I asked softly.

"I didn't think of you."

My heart sank and I looked to her, to the eyes that were still distant and unfocused. 

“I couldn’t. It hurt too much.”

She looked to the floor, the slightest expression of grief passing her features before she hid them from me. I lifted my hand, reaching towards her face automatically to graze her cheek, but in an instant her face was back to the impassive mask it always was and she stepped out of my arms reach.

“I’ve got to go, I’m sorry.” She said, backing up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She turned from me quickly, not even giving me a second glance before the crowd swallowed her up. I went to sleep that night unhappy and unsatisfied, an unsaid declaration gnawing at my insides. I consoled myself with the fact that I would see her again soon. Although, soon would never be soon enough with Rose.

* * *

I awoke early the next morning, a long forgotten feeling spawning butterflies in my stomach. I dressed and waited outside for her. The sun hadn't yet properly risen over the tavern so the air was still cool, the hair on my arms rising as I waited. It wasn't long before she appeared, waving me down the moment she noticed me. The look on her face was enough to warm me entirely, make up for the time I had waited for her in the chill. 

“I was expecting to have to wake you up.” She called out to me the moment she was close enough. 

“Years of routine doesn’t leave you.” I retorted. “Unless you’ve been drinking especially hard.”

“Something you’re familiar with?”

“Only as of late.” I smiled, lifting my arm so she could thread hers through it. 

There was always such comfort in having her arm through mine, even in the most dire situations. 

“Aren’t you worried about being seen with me?” She muttered as we began to walk.

“Why should I be?”

“I’m a whore.” She said shortly. “Everyone here knows I’m a whore.”

“I don’t think of you as a whore.”

“It’ll ruin your reputation.”

“What reputation?” I asked rhetorically, my arm tightening around hers.

We walked through the bustling streets of the island, her steering me by my arm through the streets unfamiliar to me. As we passed, there were many sidelong glances, some of them not so sidelong and I could feel her arm pulling from my own. But every time her grip loosened I pulled her back to me. For some reason, it felt deathly important for her to know that I wasn't ashamed to be seen with her. To know that I didn't care. 

We stopped in front of a lopsided house at the outskirts of civilisation, the brickwork crumbling and sun bleached. She had led me here confidently enough but hesitated at the entrance. I noticed her apprehension, but didn't comment on it as she shouldered the door open, passing the door downstairs that hid a screaming baby and made her way up the stairs. Following behind her, I struggled to keep my eyes from her cinched in waist and skirt swaying behind her as she led me up to the second floor. She pushed her way through the door upstairs, revealing a single room, relatively small for what was usually considered a living space. Along with the double bed pushed against the wall there were several sheets scattered over the dirty floor. A single chair in front of a rickety table. And clothing hanging from the window, a man’s shirt flapping idly in the minimal breeze.

“Do you live here with your men?” I asked. 

“Yes.” She answered, turning to see my face. “There’s no need to be jealous, James. I think of them as brothers more than anything else.”

I was one part relieved that she could ease my concern so quickly, the other part ashamed that I had been so easy to read. She pulled out the chair and gestured for me to sit. 

"We take turns on the bed." She commented as I sat uncertainly but unquestioningly. "Although, I frequently find them miscalculating and giving me the bed for more nights than I should."

She picked up a basin and water jug from the table and set them at my side. Then she knelt beside the bed and reached under it to dig out a small wooden box, its lid burned with a traditional design. She opened it to reveal a razor and a small pot of shaving cream.

“I always find my men feel better after a shave.” 

She glanced over the rest of the small room, picking under sheets and discarded clothes until she revealed with triumph a pair of scissors. She returned to me, immediately snipping at my ratty beard. I didn’t have any say in the matter, it appeared.

“That hint of normality, you know.” She continued her thought as she trimmed.

I didn’t answer for fear of my lip being split in half by the blade of her scissors.

“Whenever my men were feeling down, or tired of the waves, I’d shave them. Of course, some of them liked to be clean shaven all of the time, but I found it perked all of them up, beard or no.”

She took my chin between my fingers and firmly moved my head, inspecting it from every angle.

"There."

Kneeling down beside me, she unscrewed the pot of shaving cream and worked up a lather between her hands.

"You're caring for me so well, Rose. But, I have to ask, who's caring for you?"

“I can look after myself.” She brushed me off, shaking her head.

She reached up and I grabbed the arm that was about to attack me with shaving cream.

"But you shouldn't have to."

She shook off my grip and applied the shaving cream to my face. She pushed back my long, unkempt hair with the back of her hand as she massaged my face. I tried to speak, but every time I opened my mouth she conveniently started spreading the shaving cream very close to my lips so I was forced to close them again.

“Now, I’m about to hold a very sharp blade to your throat so you’d best be quiet.” She said in a stern voice as she washed her hands.

I did what I was told as she picked up the razor. Her face being quite so close in my peripheries was quite unnerving and I found myself incredibly self-conscious. I caught myself flinching, more down to the fact that I was unused to getting shaved rather than a distrust of Rose, but she didn't know that. 

“Do stop wincing, James.” She urged me. “You’ve got to remember that I’m used to doing this in the middle of the ocean.”

She mimed being on deck in the choppy waters, teetering backwards and forwards while still keeping the razor perfectly against my cheek. Once she had stopped her pantomime, she grinned at me cheekily.

“I think having a clean face reminds you of straighter, neater times in your lives. When you were working, perhaps, or when you had a lover who insisted that you look decent. It can be nice to go back to that normality in the middle of the sea.” She continued her one-sided conversation as she shaved me. “I imagine it’s the same with you, Commodore. You all had to be clean shaven in the navy, didn’t you? You might not think that you want to relive those times, but it can steady your mind in rough time.”

She set down the razor before tipping my chin up with a singular finger. I stared into the eyes that held such warmth and familiarity when I had nothing left. She only had a singular finger on my person, but I _ached_ for her.

Picking up a rag (or perhaps one of the men’s clothes) off of the floor she wiped the razor clean, then my face. As she looked upon my face, she gave a satisfied sigh.

“There. You look almost presentable, James.”

She returned to the table and picked something up that until that point had been invisible to me. I saw it was a tiny mirror and she brought it to my side, putting her face close to mine so she was sure that I could see my reflection.

I started when I saw myself. No wonder she couldn’t recognize me when I was standing in the street. My hair was long and disheveled, my clothes were torn and there were red blotches on my cheek from a rapidly healing bruise I got from a punch-up a few nights before. And there she was, her face reflected next to mine, a picture of radiance and beauty.

It slipped out before I had time to bite my tongue.

“I love you.”

Those three words hung heavy in the air. Perhaps it was too soon to have said it. We had known each other for a long time, and yet, no time at all. But it was a declaration that I felt in my heart and I knew would regret if left unsaid. 

She lowered the mirror, and when I turned back to her it almost looked as though she was in pain. She quickly turned from me, going to the rickety table in the corner to set down the mirror.

“Don’t say such silly things, James.” She said over her shoulder.

Her voice was light but she couldn’t hide the shake in it.

“It’s not silly.” I insisted. “I mean it, Rose.”

Her mouth fell open and she was going to say something when we both heard several pairs of heavy footsteps on the stairs. Her face cleared and she looked expectantly at the door. It swung open and men who I vaguely recognized from a past life barged through the door. Upon seeing me, they all greeted me enthusiastically, one even stepping forward to give me a hearty slap on the back.

“You all remember James, don’t you?” Rose prompted them.

There was relief in her voice and, despite being glad to see more familiar faces that didn’t loathe my very existence, I resented them for breaking the moment the two of us were having.

“I’ve got to be off.”

Rose stooped over to pick up a shawl and checked her face idly in the mirror before stepping towards the door.

“I told them to look after you today. I’ll be back later.” She addressed me.

Then, in an undertone, she added to her men; “Keep an eye on him.”

She gave me a worried glance before finally closing the door behind her. The men stepped forward one after another, introducing themselves to me. Despite having met them, I had never known them by their names. Hadley was a big fellow, the one who had clapped me on the back when he saw me. Deverell had dark hair while Cooper was the most distinctive with a deep scar on his cheek; I could remember him from our days on the ship together. And Lyndon was tall and lean, the sort of fellow who has to stoop through every doorway, no matter how large it is.

Once introductions were over, they took me to another inn. It seemed that there wasn’t much else to do in this town, other than sit in pubs. We passed the time playing cards and drinking until the sun set and the pub filled.

"I'm going to wait for Rose." I announced, perhaps a little too enthusiastically due to the drink.

"She'll come here when she's finished." Cooper assured me, leaning forward.

I refused to be dissuaded and stood nonetheless.

"I'll return with your captain."

The men exchanged a look which I couldn't decipher, my brain too fuzzy with alcohol to analyse. I left the warm and bustling pub to wander the quiet streets that I was slowly starting to recognize. Everything was quiet, every window closed, the only light coming through chinks in shutters. As well as the various pubs and taverns, there was only one other place advertising their wares. My pace picked up as I neared the brothel, when something caught my gaze. Down one of the many narrow alleys, there were two men pushing someone against a wall. I was simply going to avert my gaze and refrain judgement for sailors returning from months of voyaging on the open sea when I heard a distinctly female protest. I looked closer, to see the two men aggressively overpowering a woman.

"Gentlemen!" I called out, starting to jog towards them.

My exclamation startled the men and they scattered, leaving the woman to sag against the wall. She looked over at me and I stopped abruptly; I'd recognize those steely eyes, even in the middle of a shady alley.

Rose pushed herself off of the wall and began stalking towards me, her anger showing in her short steps. She passed by me, barely catching my eyes. I was still stunned, watching her walk away before my own legs jumped into action. I skipped to catch up with her, eyeing her pursed lips and clenched fists.

"What happened?"

"There are always toss pots like them, waiting outside the doorway for us to leave. They don't think that whores have feelings." She spat. "We usually leave in groups to prevent it."

"Then why didn't you today?"

"... I was impatient." She admitted reluctantly, risking a glance at me.

I could hear the strain in her voice. She was acting as though the incident hadn't affected her when it so clearly had. It reminded me of our time on the ship when she had almost been raped by two of my own crew. She had wept so openly back then. Although I had not meant to see her tears, at least she had acted from her heart. Now she was being strong when she didn't need to, we were alone in the middle of a deserted street. She needed to act for me, hide from me, and it hurt.

She let out a burst of laughter at the sky, no doubt relieving some of the tension she felt in her chest.

"You're a bad luck charm." She said bluntly. "These sorts of things only happen when you're around."

It was a cruel thing to say and I felt bruised as she turned from me. Before she could continue down the street, I took her arm and she whipped back to me, barely restrained anger on her face. 

"Do they?" I asked her desperately. "Or are you just saying that to make yourself feel better?"

She wrenched her arm from my own, glaring at me.

"I don't like you working there." I told her bluntly.

"I already told you, if you have a problem-"

"It's not what you're doing, it's the danger of it." I interrupted. "Do you know how many prostitutes are found on the beaches, their faces blue and skin covered in lacerations?"

"Why do you care?" She spat and my lips tightened.

"You know why."

I had already told her clearly and plainly that I loved her, there was no way she should have forgotten so quickly. Her lower lip trembling, she turned from me again so I wouldn't see the crack in her veneer.

"What if you don't survive next time?"

I approached her cautiously like she was a tiger, ready to pounce at me if I made one wrong movement. When I placed a hand on her shoulder she flinched.

"I'd be lost without you."

She span around aggressively to me and laughed; now it was my turn to flinch at just how hollow that laugh sounded.

"That's what it's all about with you men, isn't it? It isn't my own safety you worry about, you worry about not being able to possess me."

"You know that's not what I meant." 

She sighed, passing her hand over her face.

"I'm tired. Tell my men I've gone home." 

There was a finality to her words and I didn't dare catch up with her as she walked away. I simply watched, helpless. The whole encounter left a sour taste in my mouth, but I knew that I had done all I could. She was wild and irrational, but she somehow still managed to inspire such passion from people, from her skeleton crew sticking to her like she was their beating, pulsing heart to me, crawling after her on my knees just for her to spare me any moment of her time. I did love her. But it was hard to remember why when I was standing alone in the middle of the street.

* * *

I was awoken in the early hours of the morning by someone roughly shaking my shoulder. Blearily, I cracked open my eyes to see the pinkish hue of daylight streaming through and, as a mere silhouette, I saw Rose standing over my bed. Last night's argument immediately came to mind and I hoped that I had been forgiven.

"C'mon, get dressed." She said brightly, picking around the room to find various articles of my clothing.

Sitting upright, I watched her as she rooted around before my gaze traveled to the open door.

"How did you get in?"

"The mistress is a close personal friend." She said, shrugging. "All I had to do was ask."

The information was unsettling, to say the least. At least it was Rose who had broken into my room, and not someone with malicious intent, planning on stealing my valuables as I slept. Perhaps it was time to find a new establishment to stay in, one that didn't let strangers into their client's rooms after a kind word from a 'friend'.

"Dress." Rose ordered me impatiently.

I wore only a nightshirt to bed and I saw her eyes run over my body as I stood.

"I'll see you outside." She said, dragging her eyes away from me.

I dressed quickly and met her outside, letting her take my arm as she led me in the direction of the sea. We didn't speak, but it was pleasant to simply be in her company again, especially after such a tense night. Besides, she looked happy, and that was all that mattered to me.

We arrived at the shore in good time, a place that I rarely visited despite the fact that I was currently residing on an island. Rose stopped before the sand, removing her shoes and stockings as I anxiously observed the port and the few people already working over the way. Deciding that they were too far away to jeer after Rose, I didn't say anything as she continued down the beach. Seeing the length of her figure gave me a sudden realisation; she was dressed in something far more reminiscent of our days back on the ship, an ill-fitting dress that she looked far more comfortable in.

I had barely noticed this, however, when in one fluid motion she lifted her dress over her head and I almost choked. Stripped down to nothing but her chemise, she began running towards the sea. I simply watched her, mouth agape as she kicked through the shallows then turned back, beckoning me to follow. 

Surely this was scandalous? The workers on the port didn't seem to mind, but the English part of my mind still screamed that this was desperately inappropriate, no matter how distant and secluded the island was. 

As I dithered by the shoreline, Rose rolled her eyes before wading back out of the water, pulling my jacket from my shoulders aggressively. I stepped away from her rough hand motions, uncomfortable with the fact that she was undressing me in public. Out of her arms reach, I divested myself of everything save my breeches and undershirt as she returned to the water. She was already submerged up to her shoulders by the time I had done so, and I had to force myself to splash through the icy water in order to catch up. Once I had reached her side, she reached back and gripped my hand, pulling us in further and further until the ground gave way beneath us and we were forced to paddle. 

Pinching her nose, she submerged her head, the last part of her person that was dry. When she emerged again, she flashed me an entirely disarming smile and began to swim further out to sea. I followed her lead. We swam until those on the port were mere specks and the knot in my stomach lessened. There were no rules at sea, we couldn't be convicted of indecency in the middle of the ocean.

I looked down at our feet to see Rose's chemise drifting under the water, giving the impression that she no longer had legs, but instead had swirling white tail. She was a mermaid- no, a siren, beckoning sailors like myself to their deaths and eating their hearts. It was easy to imagine her as a siren. Sitting on a rock, singing as I was transfixed, leaning off the edge of the boat, desperate to touch her. But she was further away than I thought her to be, on that distant rock, and as I leaned I knew that I would fall off the edge of the boat before reaching her. 

Before I lost myself entirely in the fantasy, she splashed me with water and I gasped. I shook my head, clearing my eyes before returning the favour, arcing my hand across the water as she squealed. We drenched each other with water until we were both almost drowning with laughter; in that moment we were almost a shadow of our former selves, still young and infused with a love for life.

Wrapping her hands around my neck when the imminent threat of drowning had subsided, she smiled a smile that I hadn't seen in a long time. She was so beautiful, her eyes bright and lashes wet with glittering droplets of saltwater. In a heart-stopping moment, she pressed her lips against my own. Something bloomed in my chest, the feeling deep and painful in my chest as the dam burst and all of the yearning flooded from my body into her lips. 

When we parted I felt breathless and my body must've kept me above water without my knowledge, because keeping myself afloat was the very last thing on my mind. She turned her head from me and my eyes followed the delicate curve of her neck, the wet strands of hair that curled on her jaw.

"We should go back to shore." 

I reluctantly tore my gaze from her face to look back to the port, which was a lot busier now than when we had left it. 

"If we must." I said, my legs knocking against her own as we tread water.

She began to swim back and I followed her flowing tail to the shore. Luckily, the air was warmer as we emerged from the water and returned to our piles of clothes. She dressed quickly, pulling her dress over her head, over her damp chemise. I, however, felt no need to redress. There were men walking around in far less clothing than I so I merely carried the rest of my things as I let my undershirt and breeches dry in the sun. It was hard not to feel pity for Rose, having to wear her sopping underclothes beneath her dress. Such double standards, it was enough to infuriate oneself.

We returned to my accommodation, her gripping my hand as we stopped outside. 

"I'm going to dress." She said. "I'll see you later, in the pub? I'll walk with my sisters, so you needn't worry about me."

There was nothing I wanted more than to tell her I loved her again. I hoped that the look in my eye would suffice, as I was sure the 'L' word would distress her, as it had the first time.

"Until then." I said.

She squeezed my hand before splitting off, back to her residence to change into something dry.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for Rose to finish her shift with her men, sitting at a lopsided table with our tankards. Abruptly, everyone's voices hushed and we all looked to the door. A gaggle of women entered the establishment, Rose standing at the centre in a stunning red dress; any other man would have labeled her as a whore in that colour, but I thought that she had never suited a colour more. 

The women were popular in this pub, arousing a cheer from the men as they fanned out. Rose made her way to our table, someone even handing her a drink as she threaded through the crowd. She accepted it graciously, taking a generous swig from it as she walked. I noticed a number of the men's eyes fix on Rose as she passed and I clenched my fists in my lap. I said that I didn't mind her working in that line of work, but when I could practically feel the sexual desire exuding from the men around me it made my statement a falsehood.

_What have they done to my Sweet Rosalie?_

A voice rang through the tavern and heads turned towards our table, the men jeering at Rose. A couple of men in the corner started to play, the sounds of a fiddle and tinny accordion floating over to us. She stood as they continued to sing, capturing every man's attention as she meandered around the tables. Clearly, this was her song.

_What have they done to my Sweet Rosalie?_   
_No one can love her half as much as me_   
_What have they done to my Sweet Rosalie?_

It was unfamiliar to me, but the tune was known to the hoards of people who sang along, Rose and her men included. A stranger handed her another drink and she swapped it for the previous one, winking at the man who sank back in his chair, grinning from ear to ear. She returned to our table, having enraptured everyone with her scarlet dress and natural charisma. Extending her hand out to me, she pulled me to my feet, lacing her fingers through my own as we began to dance. Others rose with us and surrounded us, shielding us from prying eyes. Hidden from the rabble, I felt free to slide my hands over her corseted waist, pulling her closer as she sang and swayed. Her gaze lifted to my face, her smile wide and genuine as her hands wrapped around my neck, bringing my face down to hers. 

_Love is a white room that cures every ill_   
_The thicker the heart, the stronger the pill_

She kissed me, her lips warm and familiar against my own.

_What have they done to my Sweet Rosalie?_   
_I'm mad about her and she's crazy for me_   
_What have they done to my Sweet Rosalie?_

The song drew to a close and we parted, our faces close as the crowds cheered and whooped. The musicians in the corner began another song and others continued to dance, but Rose took my hand, leading us back to our table. She pushed me onto a chair, barely letting me settle before sinking into my lap. My mouth parted, the shock rendering me speechless as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. 

Her men pretended not to pay attention to us, diverting themselves with their own conversation. Having her so close to me was intoxicating after having to wait for so long, her weight and heat so solid on my lap. With languid movements, she took my chin in her hand and led my face towards her own, kissing me softly.

We became absorbed in our own little bubble, my world consisting entirely of Rose, of her waist, her lips, her neck. I relished in her warm breath on my skin, the way her neck still tasted of salt from our sojourn in the sea earlier. My hands ran over the delicate line of her collar bones, gripped at her waist which was currently being squeezed into place by an army of whale bones. Her own hand threaded through the hair at the back of my neck and she tugged gently, sending shudders down my back. She was so terribly, maddeningly and impossibly perfect, sometimes it was hard to comprehend. 

I don't know how long we were entwined, but we were finally broken apart by the barman calling for last orders. We stumbled out of the pub into the darkness of the night, her men walking ahead of us until we were alone on the moonlit street. I drunkenly pinned Rose against a wall, kissing her fiercely, the way I wanted to kiss her in the bar but was too self conscious to do so. The air was hot and heavy, my fingers digging into the flesh of her shoulder as she whined. 

"Come back to my room." I mumbled against her lips.

"I can't." She breathed, capturing my lips again.

"Please."

"Stop, James." She said, pushing at my chest.

"Why?"

"I-" She struggled for words for a moment, her eyes lifting to the heavens. "I-I'm sore, James."

The statement was short and vague, but I understood. I squeezed her shoulder tighter, burying my face into her shoulder. 

"I want you." 

"I know, darling." 

The pet name was unexpected and I lifted my face from her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at me, looking more like herself than she ever had.

"I can relieve some of the tension, if you want." 

She smiled impishly and her hand went to my crotch. My breath caught in my throat but I brushed her hand away, shaking my head as I struggled to keep my composure.

"No, I couldn't take all of the pleasure for myself."

"You pleasure me daily James, simply by looking at me."

I leaned down and kissed her again. We returned to her home whereupon I kissed her goodbye before leaving her behind, returning to my own room. The world seemed very beautiful on that walk back. But also very empty.

* * *

I didn't realise how uplifting it was to see Rose's face first thing in the morning until it didn't happen. All I had as I dressed was a splitting headache. That was the one upside of living on this debaucherous island- it worked wonders to walk in the seaside air when afflicted with a hangover.

My walk took me past a freshly docked boat, watching the tourists unload from the ship with their various cases and trunks. My gaze lifted to the gangplank of the ship, I accidentally knocked shoulders with someone and turned my head to apologize. My apology got caught in my throat, however, as I caught a glimpse of them. 

"Rose?" I asked, almost reflexively.

She turned to me and I immediately realised my folly. It wasn't Rose, but the similarities were striking. Her hair was the same colour, she was of a similar build and the pinch of her lips was the same. Her clothes, however, were far more sumptuous than anything I'd ever seen Rose in and she looked... softer, somehow. While Rose was all sharp edges, reminiscent of a knife, this woman was more rounded, somehow softer in appearance.

"What did you call me?"

I thought quickly, stepping forward and smiling genially. 

"I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else." I apologized, presenting my hand. "James Norrington. Former Commodore in the British Navy."

Introducing myself was a risk. If she had heard of me, she wouldn't want anything to do with me. Fortunately, no flicker of recognition passed her features and she merely smiled pleasantly, impressed by my title.

"Adeline Claremont, sir." She introduced herself, taking my hand.

_Rosalie Claremont_. And she had poked fun at _my_ name. 

"Where did you sail from?" I asked, gesturing up at the boat she had left.

"Oh, Manchester, sir" 

"Is- is that where you hail from? Your accent-"

“I grew up in Portsmouth.”

There were storm clouds in her eyes which she blinked away before she spoke again.

"It's been a while but I have never adopted the Mancunian accent."

It had been so long since Rose had told me her story, I could only remember the most important parts. She had been taken from her home, abducted by human traffickers and somehow escaped before she came to any harm. Her sister hadn't been with her so she knew that her parents had sold her to make money from her capture. I couldn't remember exactly where she had lived; I thought that it was in the Portsmouth area, and if not, it was definitely a portside town. This may very well be Rose's sister. What a small world it would be if it was.

"Would you care to take tea with me? We don't get many English people visiting, and it's always a pleasure to see new faces."

She looked at me uncertainly. It had been a while since I had played 'English Gentleman' and I feared I was out of practice.

"My parents might not approve." She said anxiously, trying to spot them in the crowd.

Even the notion of her parents caused my blood to boil and I had to consciously control my features. 

"We'll only be over there." I said, gesturing towards some of the more pleasant cafes on the port side. "If they worry, they need only look over."

She worried her lip, looking around desperately for her guardians. 

"Alright." She agreed eventually. "But only for a moment."

"Of course."

I crooked my arm and she took it. It didn't have nearly the same comfort as Rose's; with Rose's arm in mine, we felt like equals. With this woman's arm in my own, it felt as though I needed to protect her.

We had tea, something that I hadn't done in a while, let alone in the civilised way that we took it. I wanted to ask of siblings, but it was difficult to steer the conversation towards it naturally and I didn't want to appear too presumptuous. I feared that it would disturb her and I desperately wanted to see her again, preferably with Rose in tow. Instead, we talked of England and this island, plus the others she had visited until she felt she had been gone for too long.

"It was pleasant meeting you, Miss Claremont." I stood with her and extended my hand.

She took it, smiling pleasantly. It still unnerved me how similar she looked to Rose, but just slightly off. Like looking through a distorted mirror. 

"And you, Mr Norrington."

"I would like to see you again." I hinted, hoping that she didn't take offence to my forwardness. 

"I believe that I'm staying at the White Hart. Please do drop by."

I nodded and watched as she returned to the docks where her parents were. I took my time walking back; it would be an age until I saw Rose again and I feared I may be driven mad by the time I could see her again.

* * *

Waiting in the pub for Rose that night was agony. But she had to return at some point, and eventually the loose women streamed in and I watched from afar as Rose got her complimentary drink. Before she had time to settle, I stood and took her arm, leading her away to a quiet corner.

"I have news." I said breathlessly.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows and drank.

"I met someone today, at the docks."

She lowered her drink and looked at me evenly. I could've sworn I saw a flash of jealousy in her eyes.

"A Miss Adeline Claremont."

She choked on her drink. When she had recovered, she looked to me with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Don't say that name to me." She growled, turning her head sharply from me.

"Is it true then?" I asked. "Is she your sister?"

"I don't have a sister."

I put my hand on her hand, guiding her head back to my own. She controlled her features but I could still see her anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"I understand your hesitancy, but this is your _sister_. She had nothing to do with your kidnapping."

"I left that life behind me." 

Her voice was soft, barely loud enough to be heard. 

"Wouldn't you like to meet her?" I suggested gently. "She's a very sweet girl."

Her simmering anger had dissipated and she was thinking clearly again. She swigged back her drink, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry James, I can't go back there. It's too difficult."

My news hadn't been as well received as I expected, but I tried not to let it dampen my spirit. I led Rose back to our table, the shock of her sitting on my lap not quite so intense this time. Using her proximity, I tried to kiss her reassuringly. It was her own decision, after all. It didn't matter whether I thought she was making the wrong decision or not.

"I'm going to see her again." I mumbled decisively. "She's staying at the White Hart. You can join me if you change your mind."

Rose nodded and kissed me again.

* * *

The next morning, I rose early and made my way to the White Hart. The boarding house was a lot fancier than my own, the most notable distinction the greeter standing at the door who I was able to talk to to ask after little Adeline. I waited in the lobby as she was fetched, not garnering as many looks as I thought I would from patrons more well-off than I was presently. I had once been a part of this society, and it wasn't hard to revert back to those days- the only thing missing was my uniform. 

"Mr Norrington!" 

Adeline called out to me as she descended the stairs. It had been a while since I had been greeted so joyfully. Perhaps now I understood why old men desired the company of younger women, it did bring you back to your youth to have your name spoken so gleefully.

"My parents went out walking but I complained of a migraine. I thought I might see you this morning." She said, practically beaming.

"I'm glad you stayed behind." I said genially. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"And you, sir."

"Would you walk with me?"

Our tea yesterday had clearly convinced her that I was a good sort and didn't even hesitate before looping her arm through mine. We walked through the lobby together, stepping out into the dazzling sun, only to see something that stopped us both in our tracks. Rose was standing across the way, dressed in her least garish dress and staring at the woman at my side as if she were an apparition. Adeline pulled her arm closer to my own, looking up to me for guidance. I was glad to see Rose, but it was quite unfair for her to show up without any forewarning. I wasn't prepared at all.

"Who is that?" Adeline asked softly at my side. 

"I've been keeping something from you." I confessed earnestly, placing my hand over her own. "Do you remember when I first saw you, I called you Rose? I fear I mistook you... for your sister."

"My sis... Rosie?" She said in a tiny voice.

"Ada." 

Adeline's chest heaved with emotion, her eyes wide and lost. She seemed dazed for a few moments before running into the arms of her sister. Rose wrapped her arms around Adeline, clinging to her tightly as if she didn't want to let her go. When she did loosen her arms, Adeline's eyes were shining with tears.

"Wh- where... Are- are you alright?" Adeline stammered, her voice shaking.

"Come, let's find somewhere to talk." Rose said in a hushed tone, her arm still around her sister.

She beckoned at me to join them and I questioned her with my eyes. It didn't feel as though it was my place, but Rose looked so desperate that I followed them.

We walked to the end of the dock where there was an absence of boats and foot traffic. Rose perched on the edge of the dock, our feet dangling over the edge as the waves lapped beneath us. Adeline sat beside her sister and I hesitated behind them, wondering which side to take. I needn't have worried, however, as Rose held out her hand and pulled me beside her, keeping her hand firmly wrapped around mind as I sat. 

"We can't be long." Adeline said, her emotions back under control. "Our parents have only taken a walk and I wouldn't like them to know I was gone. Especially as it was a rather attractive Commodore who took me away."

"Former." I asserted, looking at my feet.

"I- I know what our parents did to you." Adeline said, brushing strands of hair behind her ear. "It took me years to figure it out. One morning you were just gone and I was so young at the time. They sold you, didn't they? Once you were gone, we started eating better and Father invested in stocks which came up good. We moved to Manchester and never talked about you again. They pretended not to hear me when I asked after you."

Rose pursed her lips and looked out to sea.

"Where have you been, Rosie?"

Adeline sounded almost scared to ask and Rose swallowed harshly, keeping her gaze firmly in the middle distance. 

"I managed to escape the men who took me." Rose started hesitantly. "I... made my own way in the world."

"She became a pirate." I butted in.

Rose flashed me a harsh look but Adeline's eyes lit up.

"Is that true Rosie?"

"Yes." 

"Is that why you're a former Commodore?" Adeline asked me cheekily.

"No, that's just unfortunate circumstances." I said. "You're sister has made herself quite the reputation. She has some stories to tell."

The whole affair was strained yet familiar, and I was almost glad that I was present as some sort of filter of normality for the girls.  
  
"You'll have to regail me with a couple when when we have more time." Adeline smiled, her eyes wandering over to me. "Are you married?"  
  
The quaint question hurtled me back to England and the small worries of young women. Rose burst into laughter but quashed it quickly, trying not to offend her sister,

"No." She said, waving her hand. "I have no time for marriage." 

"Then who are you, sir? How do you know Rose?"

We exchanged a look and Rose's hand tightened around my own.

"That's a long story." She said, smiling softly.

"You'll have to tell me that one too."

"Certainly."

Adeline stood and we followed suit.

"I should get back before my... our parents notice I'm missing."

She hugged Rose, their hold tight and unwavering. I stood a distance from them, but I could still hear the hushed question Adeline asked her sister. 

"Is he yours?"

"I think so." Rose responded.

"I'm jealous." Adeline responded, pulling back. "He's a gentleman."

Rose nodded, looking back at me. Adeline pulled away from her sister and extended her hand to me. I took it, my other hand clasping over her own.

"Until next time."

She nodded and smiled at her sister before turning and walking away. As we watched her leave, I wrapped my arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Thank you for coming." I said.

"I'm glad you talked me into it. She's a bright young woman." 

"As are you."

"I'm afraid I've become tarnished with age." She smirked, looking up at me. 

"Nonsense. Your years have only polished you."

"You're ridiculous, James."

I simply smiled and kissed her, still amazed that I could do such a thing to such a beautiful woman.

* * *

"I complained of a migraine."

Adeline stood before us in the lobby of her accommodation, her hands twisting together as she looked around anxiously. She obviously had the same rebellious streak as her sister. 

"Our parents have left for a day trip so we shouldn't have to worry about them until dark." 

I accompanied the girls, going as far as Rose's place before parting from them. She didn't need me intruding on her family reunion, especially now she knew that Adeline didn't harbour any ill will towards her. Instead, I stayed with Rose's crew, playing cards and socialising with others in the bar. 

Time dragged on and I began to miss her again. It really was pathetic of me, hardly able to spend a few hours away from the woman without my fingers itching and mind unable to focus on anything. I understood that catching up with a long lost sister was not something that happened every day and that there must be all sorts of topics of conversation that I wouldn't even think of, but it grew dark outside and there was still no sign of Rose. Her sister must have had to return lest she be caught out by her- their parents. 

I excused myself and journeyed to Rose's place, climbing up the narrow staircase in the relative darkness. Initially, as I peered my head around the door I thought there was no-one home. But then I saw the top of someone's head behind the bed, the colour of her hair instantly recognizable. Well, it was to me, at least.

"Rose?"

I passed around the bed to see her on the floor, her hands wrapped around her knees and hair making a curtain around her face. Her shoulders shook. My stomach instantly dropped, knowing that it wasn't laughter making her shoulders shake. 

"Are you alright?"

I came to sit beside her, keeping my hands to myself as I didn't know her state of mind yet. She was erratic when in moods like this and I feared that I may get my hand bitten off if I laid it on her.

"Has your sister gone back to England?" I asked tenderly, wondering whether this was the source of her distress.

She shook her head, hair still hiding her features. Gingerly, she unwrapped one of her arms from her knees and I noticed she was holding a piece of paper. She handed it to me wordlessly and as I took it, I noticed that it was slightly rumpled from where she had been clutching it so tightly. It was a bank note for quite a considerable amount of money and my eyebrows furrowed as I looked over it. 

"This looks almost real." 

Rose looked up, glaring at me and wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands. 

"It _is_ real." She said pointedly. 

"I know." 

The corner of my lip twitched upwards and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, having gauged her temper. Inspecting the bank note closer, I noticed that the money was coming from an account under the name of Mr Claremont. 

"She said that her father gave it to her without question." Rose offered as explanation. "Apparently he still carries guilt from what he did to me and spoils her relentlessly. She said that the money was rightfully mine."

She took the bank note from my hand, resting her chin on her hand as she stared at it. 

"I can't accept it." 

"Why not?" I asked, almost offended. "This is a lot of money Rose, it shouldn't be sniffed at."

"I can't accept it." She repeated, sharper than before. 

I simply looked at her, confused.

"Look, I don't want any help from _him_. I don't want his dirty money that he earned by selling his own _child_!"

"But you said yourself, it's in the past. He could never win back your affection after what he did, but surely this-" I said, gesturing at the bank note. "- counts as a small reparation for the damage he caused you. I think that you should accept it." 

She still looked unconvinced, so I continued. 

"This could solve all of your problems. Once your men return you could buy a new ship and supplies enough to stock it for your longest voyage yet. One where you rely entirely on wind for navigation."

The reminder of how we met caused her to smile and she rested her head on my chest. I reached my hand across and smudged my thumb over her tear stained cheek, leaning over to kiss her temple.

"Thank you James."

"Did you have fun with your sister?" I asked in an attempt to distract her.

"Yes. It's funny, we've spent so many years apart that all of the memories I have are practically faded to nothing. And yet, we're so similar. It was almost like we were never apart in many ways."

She nuzzled her face into my chest, her hand curling into the fabric of my shirt like I was her rock, synonymous with comfort and safety. It stirred an overwhelming surge of emotion from me, making me dizzy and my tongue took control of itself.

"Come back with me." 

She looked to me, a protest on her lips. 

"Not- not for that." I defended myself quickly. "I just want to share a bed with you." 

Her expression softened and she disentrangled herself from my limbs, scrubbing at her cheeks with her hand. I lifted myself from the floor and held out my hand to pull Rose up after me. She seemed drained from her uncharacteristic show of emotions so I acted as support as we made the brief journey across the island to get to my lodgings- which, despite my firm convictions, hadn't changed since her intrusion. 

As we passed through the bar, I noticed the old drunkards watching us. I wondered what they must think of me, my arm around Rose as we ascended the stairs. She was a prolific harlot, I knew as much from her reception at the pubs, and it wasn't hard to imagine what people thought her and I did together. They would probably be rather disappointed by the reality.

The walk seemed to have perked her up as she ducked out from under my arm and sat on the edge of my bed, looking up at me expectantly. I attempted to sit by her side but she simply pushed me off, tipping her head at me as she suppressed a smile. Shaking my head, I divested myself of my frock coat and waistcoat while she watched eagerly. 

"Happy now?" 

"Ecstatic." She responded, extending her arms out to me. "Now help me out of my corset." 

I pulled her to her feet and helped with the fastenings of her bodice, both of us working wordlessly towards the same goal. The sun was setting outside, making the brightly coloured fabric of her dress shimmer in the light. 

"Do you always need someone to help you undress?" I mumbled.

"Undressing is the easy part." She responded over her shoulder. "It's dressing that's difficult."

I felt a pang of jealousy thinking about one of her crew dressing her in the morning. I had to bite my tongue to quash the feeling, trying to come up with something blazé that didn't betray my emotion. 

"Ah, but undressing is so much more fun."

As I pulled the now-undone bodice from her shoulders, she pulled at the ties of her skirt until it pooled around her ankles. I simply stood there, flustered, as she stood before me in her underwear. She suddenly grew impatient, snatching her bodice from my hands and throwing it on the floor, alongside her skirt. 

I turned her around bodily, pulling at her corset laces to match the swift pace she had set. As I released her chest from the restrictive garment, she breathed a sigh of relief and her shoulders dropped. Turning back to me, her eyes lit up and she pushed me back onto the bed. I fell reluctantly but didn't protest as she crawled on top of me, settling herself on my hips as if to purposefully infuriate me. 

"My sister likes you." She said, her fingers playing with my undershirt. 

"Of course she does. I'm a handsome and debonair man."

"Don't say that as though it's a joke." She chastised me. "I bet there are women pining for you all over the globe. Thinking about that handsome Commodore they saw on the pier..."

She leaned down, wrapping her hands around my neck as she kissed me. It was warm and feverish, a promise of things to come. She shimmied back from my hips and I felt her hand snake down my chest to land on my crotch.

"I told you, you dont-"

"Hush." 

Her hands were possessive and I wondered whether her sister's attentiveness towards me had caused her to become so.

"You said yourself, when you do it for a living it gets commonplace." I said, pushing at her wrist. "I don't want to bore you."

"Shut up." 

Her hand pushed beneath the fabric of my breeches and I passed my hand over my face, exhaling heavily. Rose had neither the time or energy to enjoy herself properly, so I had waited, waited until I was almost driven crazy with need. I serviced myself in the meantime, but it had never been quite enough to satisfy me. Her hand was something different entirely and I felt myself melt into her hand. She looked down at me, a sadistic grin spreading across her face as my hips involuntarily bucked into her hand.  
  
"Touch me like you touch them." I hummed against her lips. "Touch me like I’m paying for you."

"I'll do it better." 

She smirked, twisting her wrist and I spasmed into her hand.

* * *

There were no words needed as she rolled off of me, kissing me lazily before pushing her back against me. Fumbling behind her, she grabbed my arm and pulled it around her waist. I wrapped myself around her, smiling to myself. 

Rose fell asleep in my arms, clearly exhausted after a long day. I, however, didn't quite feel ready to sleep yet. Having her so close was intoxicating and I pressed myself closer to her, breathing in her hair and feeling her steady breaths beneath my palm. 

If I could freeze time, I would choose this moment to live in forever.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke bathed in sunlight. When I looked over at Rose she was deeply asleep and her hair was splayed across her face. Our legs were tangled and, careful as I was, in my attempt to break free I unfortunately woke her.

She sat bolt upright immediately, her eyes wide and frightened until they landed on my own. Upon seeing me, her panic lessened and she flopped back onto the bed, closing her eyes again. Yet again, my heart went out to her- I could never understand the fear a woman would feel upon waking in an unfamiliar room with no recollection of how she got there.

"Would you mind waving off my sister today?"

Her voice was thick from having just woken up and as she stretched she made a noise in the back of her throat reminiscent to a noise a kitten would make. I wondered just how many other people had seen her this vulnerable.

"Don't you want to do it?"

"We said our goodbyes yesterday." She said, rolling over to look at me. "I think she'd appreciate a word from you."

“If you insist.”

I stood and began to dress, acutely aware of Rose watching me from the bed. She sighed heavily before dragging herself upright and dressing herself. I was tucking in my shirt as she picked up her corset from the ground where she had discarded it the night before. Wordlessly, I crossed over to her and began to pull at the laces of her corset.

"Tighter." She said over her shoulder when my hands stilled.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"As if a couple of whale bones are going to hurt me."

I pulled at the horrid thing until her waist was in sharp contrast to her hips and attempted to tie the laces into a bow. There was a certain knack to keeping the tension in the laces while knotting them in place, but I got it eventually. As I donned my jacket, she stepped into her skirts and tied them, tutting at the creases.

“Do you remember the boat?” She asked when she saw that I was fully dressed.

“I think so.”

“Good. I suppose I’ll go and tell my crew that I'm not dead."

She smiled and wandered over to me, her bodice still abandoned on the floor and enhanced chest in full view to me. Her hands wrapped around my lapels and as I leaned down I kissed her softly, suddenly uncertain as to whether I should leave her at all or whether we should take advantage of the empty bed and noisy tavern below.

“Go, you silly man.” She said, sensing my reluctance. “I’ll still be here, whether you want me to be or not.”

* * *

Seeing her from afar on the pier, I was struck again with just how similar Adeline looked to her sister. When she spotted me from across the way she smiled brightly and beckoned me over. 

“Thank you for coming, Mr Norrington.” She said, her eyes sparkling with youthful energy. “You made this trip quite special. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t see you before I left.”

“It was your sister who made the trip special.” I said dismissively.

“Yes, but without you we wouldn’t have met. So I must thank you.”

She rose to her toes and kissed me on the cheek, a blush rising as she sank back to her own height. I followed her wandering eyes and was thankful that her parents weren’t in sight. I couldn’t have been civil to them and there would have been no explanation for why.

“If you ever return, you are always welcome to visit us in England."

She handed me a calling card and I turned it over in my hand. I hadn’t received a calling card for a long while and having one in my hand struck me with a sharp pang of nostalgia.

“Thank you.” I said, my voice sounding strained. “Do you know where you’re headed?”

“No. I’m not familiar with geography so it wouldn’t make much difference to me anyhow.”

Someone shouted from the boat and she turned, pursing her lips.

“I should go.”

“Have a safe journey.”

I extended my hand and she shook it warmly, smiling at me one last time before returning to her boat. Watching from afar as they packed the last of the supplies into the boat, Adeline climbed to the deck and looked out for me over the balustrade. A man, presumably her father, came to stand by her side and I restrained myself from waving as the boat cast off to help her avoid awkward questions. Our eyes were firmly locked, however, as she drifted out to sea. Once they were out far enough to become only blurs in the distance I risked one wave before turning away from the docks.

Upon returning to the town, I searched at both Rose’s place and their usual tavern but there was no sign of her or her crew. I even visited the brothel where she worked, but the madam wouldn’t let me inside without paying a fee which I did not have. So, I wasted time walking along the length of the island, getting caught in a game of rummy on the way back in which I lost the last of the coins I carried on my person.

They arrived at the pub, Rose and her crew, later in the evening. She was engaged in conversation with her men and it took a number of attempts before she finally replied to me.

"Where have you been?"

I tried to not sound too desperate, but the words came out that way nonetheless.

“I took your advice.” She said distractedly.

Her attention was snatched back by the man beside her and it took several more attempts before her attention was back on me.

“Took my advice? Took my advice how?”

“I went to the bank and we bought a boat.”

Her words were so matter-of-fact, and yet, they stung me as though she’d stabbed me in the chest with a sword. I tried to look pleased but it didn’t truly matter- her eyes were fixed on the space behind me and they took on a part-horrified part-elated expression.

I turned to see three men standing at the doorway. The rest of the men noticed the newcomers when I did and a loud cheer erupted. They were vaguely familiar to me and as they all greeted one another I came to realise that these were the men sent out to explore the island to search for anyone else who may have survived their catastrophe. They had not found anyone, but it was a joyous reunion nonetheless, and a timely one considering their recent purchase.

I was lost in the festivities. Drinks were had and conversation flowed freely but I sat back, allowing them all to enjoy the time while it was still exciting. My own thoughts were not so uplifting and I sat in the corner, watching Rose from afar as I tapped my foot. Eventually, it became too much and I dragged Rose away from her conversation, leading her outside by her elbow.

The moon was large and full in the sky, the same moon that shone every night, but tonight it seemed strangely cold and distant. Rose’s eyes were bright with alcohol and she already seemed antsy to get back inside, but I held her firm.

“So,” I started, “you found a boat?”

“Yes. I did tell you that, didn’t I?”

“Without me?”

She simply smirked at me but I gripped her shoulder, forcing her to take me seriously. Her eyes, hazy with drink suddenly sharpened and she shrugged my hand off of her shoulder.

"Do you not want me to sail with you?" I asked her frankly.

She pursed her lips and looked to the sky.

“... You wouldn’t understand.”

"I think I understand very well." I said, some unexpected harshness creeping into my voice. "You're planning to sail off into the sunset with your crew and leave me behind."

"You can take care of yourself."

Her words were cold and unfeeling and I felt a lump rise in my throat.

“It took us so long to find one another again, why would you leave me behind now?”

“You wouldn’t want to sail with me.”

“Why not?”

“You’d grow to hate me, eventually.” She said, shaking her head. “I couldn’t bear to see the love leave your eyes, James.”

My heart hurt and I felt a hatred for every man that had ever betrayed her, every passing acquaintance that had made her believe enduring love didn’t exist.

“I could never stop loving you. And if I ever did, well- you could cast me into the ocean for it.”

That actually prompted a smile from her and I touched her shoulder, forcing her gaze back to mine.

“You don’t allow yourself any pleasure, Rose.”

My words seemed to make her uncomfortable and she tried to pull herself away from my grip, but I held firm.

“You’re so quick to forget that people love you. Your sister loves you, even after all of this time, your crew adores you. And I love you.” I said sincerely. “But you already knew that.”

Her legs weakened beneath her and she collapsed into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, using her for support as much as she was using me. My chin brushed against the top of her head and I resisted the urge to squeeze her as tightly as I could and never let go.

“I would never try to take your place.” I mumbled into her forehead. “You’d still be their captain. I’d do everything you say, work harder than I’d ever worked before and leave the moment you tired of me.”

She drew back slightly in my arms and looked up at me, her eyes wide and filled with an unexpected earnestness that was illuminated by the moonlight.

"I'll think on it." She said. "Now come inside. Have a couple of drinks."

It didn’t take much persuasion for me to follow her inside. We drank heartily and had a raucous night, enhanced by the new crew members and elation over having a new boat, finally a chance to get off of this abhorrent island.

* * *

I woke with a splitting headache on a harsh surface. When I cracked my eyes open, another sharp pain stabbed through my head as the light overwhelmed my senses. It took me some minutes to notice that I was lying on a wooden bench. It took me even longer to notice that I was still in the pub from the night before, obviously having passed out before finding my way back to my lodgings. 

I was barely conscious when Rose came through the doorway, looking not the least worse for wear. She gave me one glance before going outside again, only to return moments later with a tankard. She placed the mug in front of me as she sat on the bench opposite. I took a sip and to my relief I discovered that it was water. The cool, fresh taste flooded through my system and I drank eagerly.

“I don't think I've ever been that drunk.” I said as I placed the empty mug on the table.

"I thought about what you said last night."

I was surprised that she could remember what I'd said at all. I could barely remember, and I had been the one who said it.

“I want you to come with us. With me.”

I opened my mouth to speak but she held up a finger, silencing me.

“I’ve been thinking it over and- you were right. I don’t give myself anything because it invariably gets taken away from me. I’ve lost so much over the course of my life but I’ve gained a lot too. You reminded me of that. Only recently, my sister has been returned to me and I am eternally thankful that many of my crew members survived.” She paused, putting her hand over my own. “I tried to picture myself on that ship without you and I- I just couldn’t. I couldn’t imagine my life without you, James.”

Her eyes fixed on mine and I felt my heart stutter. She was so grave and determined and beautiful. The briefest flicker of doubt crossed her features before she steeled herself again, her throat constricting before she continued.

“I think that I love you.”

It took all of my resolve not to climb over the bench and smother her with affection. Instead, I let her come to me, passing around the bench and holding out her hand to help me up.

"You should come see the boat we picked out."

She pulled at my collar and kissed me roughly, reminding me of the fact that she no longer had to work at that place. Now I could enjoy the whole of her, as much as she was willing to share with me, and we had the rest of time to enjoy one another. She grinned, leaning forward to hold her lips against my ear as she whispered;

“Perhaps we can break it in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Sweet Rosalie' by American Murder Song. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported this series, you all mean so much to me and I appreciate every last one of your comments and kudos <3


End file.
